A Rose Could Never Lie
by Zixie Velapherusia
Summary: A story of a young kokiri boy and his best friend...and his lover...battling for the sacred triforce


A Rose Never Lies  
  
By Zixie Serena Gratia  
  
Chapter One- Spoiled Beauty with Black Heart  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the sky. The branches of the trees acted as umbrellas, sheilding all the little elven children from the heat. The ponds were filled with naked elves swiming and dancing about, while the quiet meadows were now occupied by picnics and summer games. Nydoiweth walked quietly through the Nadai Forest, watching everyone. She was obviously mistaken for just an average elf. She slung her bag over her shoulder and ambled along, until she found a quiet meadow. It was behind a bunch of old trees, and the sun shone magnifisantly through the trees. Nydoiweth set down her stuff and looked around at the tiny meadow. This would be her new home.   
  
Nydoiweth was a young elf peasant, only seven years old. She hated her father, who was a dark elf, anf her mother worked at a temple for all of Nydoiweth's waking hours, so she left. She packed her things and wandered into the forest. She was lucky enough to find her little meadow, which was completly deserted. She unpacked some of her things and laid out a cotton sheet and lay down. The night was comming soon, and the sun was setting. Nydoiweth pulled her blanket over herself and crawled up upon a bed of lamb's ears. She fell fast asleep right away as the moon rose.  
  
The next morning, Nydoiweth woke up early to the sounds of birds chirping and water flowing. She got up and took her hair out of the wooden clip it was in and ran a finger through her crimson hair. She walked through some shrubs to the creek and dipped her hand in. The water wasn't cold at all. She put her toes in and wiggled them around. The sun began to rise and the sky displayed a brillant yellowish orange. Nydoiweth went back to her meadow and gathered her things and hid them in a bush. She sighed and walked back through the forest to the other meadows, which were again occupied by small children and their parents. She walked around a while until she reached the castle.  
  
The Nadai Castle was heavily gaurded by the elves dumbest soldiers. The castle has ivy all over it and had 4 main towers. On the west tower the ivy was more dense and had a large open window. Nydoiweth saw that that room was someones, but she wanted to go up anyways. She climbed up the ivy and went inside. She creept quietly around until she saw a girl laying on the bed. The girl looked up and almost screamed. "OH! You scared me! You are one of my peasants, aren't you?" The girl smiled, but Nydoiweth looked offended. "YOUR peasant?" Cerene laughed nervously. "Well...not really... So... Why are you here?" Nydoiweth smiled. The Empress-to-be of the elves was nicer than she expected. Nydoiweth looked up at the future Empress. "I'm Cerene... What's your name?" Nydoiweth knew she had found a new friend. "I'm Nydoiweth...Nydy or Nydo for short." Cerene knew it too. The moment they really looked at each other, they knew they were going to be good-no great friends. Cerene pulled out a rose from a vase and handed it to Nydoiweth. The moment Nydy touched the rose, it changed from a crimson red that matched her hair to a yellow like the mid-day's sun.  
  
Nydoiweth gasped at the magic of the rose and giggled. She had always been a magic caster, but that rose...She had never seen anything like it. Cerene looked at the rose and smiled, "A rose could never lie..." Nydoiweth didn't understand, but she hugged Cerene, her new best friend. Cerene hugged back and smiled. Cerene looked at Nydoiweth and noticed a scar on her left hand. "What's that?" Cerene pointed to the scar. "Oh? Nothing...Just something I tried to do last year..." Nydoiweth rubbed her left hand with her right. "Oh....You tried to slit your wrist?" Nydoiweth nodded. "Why?" "Because I hated my life..." Cerene looked kind of sad. She soon forgot it and asked Nydoiweth to show her when she was staying.   
  
Nydoiweth took Cerene back to the meadow where she slept the previous night. It wasn't the same, however. Nydoiweth noticed that her bag wasn't where it should be, and there was foot prints all over the grassy green. She heard a noise, that of an animal, and she looked up. Cerene followed Nydoiweth's eyes. There was a young boy sleeping on a branch above them. He looked poor, and was using Nydoiweth's bag as a pillow. Cerene looked confused, but Nydoiweth just giggled. She turned her head and motioned for Cerene to cover her ears. Nydoiweth took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. The boy woke up and looked down. "N-Nydoiweth! Nydoiweth?" Nydoiweth smiled. "So it IS you! Link!" Link jumped from the tree and hugged Nydoiweth. Cerene looked coldly at Link. Link starred at her. "How can one be so beautiful, but so....mean! And stubborn! And...and...spoiled?" He asked, refering to Cerene. Cerene looked offended. Nydoiweth took Links hand and said, "Link, please don't ruin my friendship...I don't care if you aren't Cerene's friend, just let ME be her friend, ok?" Link nodded, and Cerene spoke up, "Nydoiweth...I will come back her tomorrow...I don't want you to see my in bad mood..." Link corrected, "Bitch mood" Nydoiweth laughed nervously, "Ah....ok, Cerene....I'll see ya tomorrow!" Cerene ran off.  
  
"Link!" Nydoiweth smacked him upside the head. "What were you thinking? Why do you ALWAYS have to be mean to my new friends." Painful images flashed across Link's eyes. "I-I... I know Cerene...." Nydoiweth looked astonished and replied, " From where?" Link looked at Nydoiweth and the images appeared again, only this time more realistic. "Nydoiweth..I know Cerene from when I was in Hyrule's kingdom...When I lived there with Mama and Dion....Before they died..." Nydoiweth looked sad. "R-Really?" Link nodded. "What happened?" Link continued his story, "Well, Cerene was really mean...and prissy...She hated me b-because I spent more time with my family. I dunno...She was pretty...really, really pretty...She just... Was spoiled." Nydoiweth looked up at Link, and spoke, "Link, I think you should put the past behind you! You are a year older than me, yet, I am a million times more mature!" "You're a girl" Nydoiweth looked angry, "So? What's your point?" "Girls mature faster" Nydoiweth let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, not a million times more!" Nydoiweth could see why Cerene hated Link. Nydoiweth took her bag and stomped off into the forest.  
  
Nydoiweth sat on the cliff and looked at the rose Cerene had given her. The moon rose over the trees and the rose changed into a deep blue. Nydoiweth watched the yellowish orange fade away. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Link. "I'm sorry... I over-reacted..." Nydoiweth looked up at him. "I'm sorry too..." Link sat down, and looked out at the forest. "Nydoiweth...I have to go back to Hyrule..." Nydoiweth looked into Link's eyes, and tried to find the misleadings. She had to find out that he was lying, but after a minute stopped. He wasn't. Link took Nydoiweth's hand, and continued, "Nydoiweth, I dun care if we are only 7 and 9, I think we should go to Hyrule... Together." Nydoiweth looked at Link, and continued HER thought, "B-but what about... Cerene?" Link stood up, and looked out across the cliff again. "Well, Nydoiweth, I think...." His eyes softened, and his eyes filled with tears. There was something about Cerene that Link didn't tell Nydy. "Nydy, she has to come, too..." Nydoiweth looked confused. "What?? Why? I thought she was a bitch!" "No...She's not..."Link began to let the tears run down his face, and Nydy put an arm around him. "Nydy, I dun want something to happen to Cerene..." Nydoiweth, in some un-logical way, understood Link. She guided him back to the meadow and they gathered their things.  
  
The next morning, Link and Nydoiweth set out on their journey, a journey that would push them to their limits and test the little endurance they had. They got Cerene, and told her they were going to hyrule. She had no objections and went with them. The trio ambled about, stopping at every river to watch the fish. They finally reached the edge of the forest by dusk.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My story is far from completion...I am working on a lot of other stories, but mostly my Magic Knight Rayearth fanfic...but i will still work on this one 


End file.
